emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5333 (29th June 2009)
Plot Diane and Katie are fraught with worry when Andy is still nowhere to be found. After a long search of the farm Diane is horrified to find Andy on top of some hay bales. Katie tries to gently coax him down but Andy appears not to know who she is. Katie persists and Andy eventually agrees to come down. They take Andy inside and Diane slowly comes to terms with his degenerate state of mind. Paddy waits for the DEFRA representative to arrive and remarks that Andy reminds him of how Zoe was during her mental breakdown. While Paddy goes to greet his contact from DEFRA, Diane's heart breaks as Andy once again asks to see Jack. Paddy returns to explain that some of the livestock are poorly and will have to be slaughtered. Diane gathers herself and tells Andy that she's going to take care of him. Victoria crumbles, as Katie and Diane lead Andy away with DEFRA cordoning off the farm. Andy fails to register that he may never return to Butlers. Meanwhile, while Lexi expresses her joy with being pregnant, Jimmy sees that Carl still isn’t convinced. Lexi arranges a baby shopping trip with a typically underwhelmed Nicola. Carl does his best to summon some enthusiasm when he hears about the trip and Jimmy is pleased to realise he's making an effort. Later, the girls return with Nicola having bought stuff for herself whereas Lexi delights in showing off her purchases to Carl. Carl does his best to play up to Lexi's excitement. Elsewhere, Lexi announces to the factory staff that due to the economic downturn one of them is going to be laid off. The factory workers agree that the only way to choose is by selecting a name out of a hat, but Lexi is astonished when Eric endorses the suggestion that she be included in the process. Eric selects but when Lisa’s name emerges from the hat he refuses to sack his best worker and invokes a veto. Eric chooses again and is forced to make an absent Doug redundant. Lisa breaks the news to Doug, but he's furious and states his intention to take legal action. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, yard and barn *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Pollard & Pollard - Factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,460,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes